Dreamer's Reality
by Enchanted-Blue-Eyes84
Summary: Two new foreign exchange students have arrived in the city of Domino and have a couple problems fitting in to their new life in a city they have never seen.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Chapter 1

Introductions

            Hi, my name is Akira Grace Jackson, AJ for short. I'm 17 years old and have lived in Las Angeles, California all my life with my parents and my fraternal twin sister Jade Marie, JM for short. JM and myself were to be juniors this year in our high school, but that all change after we came back from summer break when JM and myself were chosen to go to Domino City, Tokyo, Japan for the whole school year as foreign exchange students, at Domino High. Where we were to set a good example for our high school, East LA High while we were in Domino City.  Now to tell you the truth I was glade to get out of LA in all, but the idea that we had to stay with a sergeant family for a year that was kind of unnerving if you ask me.  JM on the other hand was just about the same as me, she wanted to get out of LA but staying with complete strangers for a YEAR was outrageous even to her.   So I guess this is were our story starts off getting chosen to go to a different country and a different school, plus make new friends at the same time as trying to learn a new language.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Chosen

Chapter 2

Getting Chosen

_'Here I was hoping to stay out of the Principles office this year' _I thought to my self as I walked to the Principles office. As I entered the waiting area I shook my head seeing my sister, JM, sitting in a chair waiting to see the Principle as well.

"JM you got called to the office, too." I asked my sister with a grin on my face.

"Yep and this time I didn't do it." JM protested to me as if I was going to blame her, which I was.

"Don't worry girls your not in trouble." Mrs. Lee the office lady told us.

"Thanks Mrs. Lee." JM and I said in unison.

            As JM and I waited to talk to the Principle, Mr. Wells, her and I started to notice all the extra paper work on Mrs. Lee's desk as we sat _patiently_ waiting to see Mr. Wells -key word being patiently here-.

"I'm so bored." JM complained.

"Yeah me, too." I piped in.

            Just then the Principle walked out looking for JM and myself. _'I wonder what we did? This is only our first day back from summer break'_ I wandered as the Principle pointed to us to fallow him into his very large office.

"This way, AJ and JM." Mr. Wells said to us.

            JM and I did as we were told and upon entering the office we saw our parents sitting in two chairs in front of Mr. Wells' deck with two more chairs between our parents chairs apparently for us, JM and I figured.

"You two are not in trouble." Mr. Wells assured us as he sat down.

"That's a plus." Our father said.

"Frank?!" Our mother scolded.

"I was just kidding, Marie." Our father said in his defense.

            Our mother was a very beautiful women she had long brown hair to the middle of her back and emerald green eyes. Our father was not a bad looking man either; he had short dishwater blonde hair and brownish gray eyes.  JM and I looked a lot like out parents, JM had our mothers eyes and I had bluish green eyes completely different from our mother and father, but our father once told me that his mother had bluish green eyes as well so I didn't mind being different from JM. JM and myself had a mixture of our parents hair JM's was brownish blonde and to the middle of her back and mine was dishwater blonde brownish and short, JM once told me that I looked like a guy because my hair was so short and of course like sisters do we argued about it for a couple hours, I finally told her I liked my hair short and I had won the battle this time around; which was rare in its self. As I remembered old times I heard Mr. Wells speaking to us once again which brought me out of my current thoughts.

"I have some great news for the both of you." Mr. Wells told us.

"Really now." JM said with sarcasm lacing her every word.

"Jade Marie Jackson!?" Our mother scolded her.

"Good one JM!" I snickered.

"Akira Grace Jackson!?" Our father scolded me.

"Sorry." JM and I said in unison.

"Its quiet alright Mr. And Mrs. Jackson." Mr. Wells said to all of us.

"As I was saying, I have some excellent news for you." Mr. Wells said once again.

"Do you two remember that foreign exchange program I was telling you about last year." Mr. Wells asked JM and myself.

"Yeah kinda why?" I asked since my sister wasn't going to speak her mind at least this once.

"I took the liberty of signing you two up for it over the summer break." Mr. Wells told us.

"Really?!" JM questioned liking what she was being told.

"Yes, and the great news is…. That you two have been chosen to go." Mr. Wells said all happy like.

"Your shitin' me!" I blurted out.

"AJ?!" Our parents scolded me.

"HAHAHA!! You got in trouble!" JM teased.

"JM?!" Our parents scolded her, too.

            Mr. Wells patiently waited for our parents to finish scolding us for our loss language around authority figures all of a sudden.  When our parents were done we all turned our attention back to Mr. Wells, as if to tell him to continue. Mr. Wells shook his head at all of us and continued.

"No I'm not _'shitin you' _I'm stating the truth." Mr. Wells said.

"Seriously we, AJ and myself, were chosen?" JM asked shock beyond belief.

"Yes." Mr. Wells said with a smile.

"Totally awesome!!" I yelled.

"Hell ya!!" JM piped in after me.

            By this time our parents gave up on trying to control our word choices today and just let us speak our minds/feelings to everyone in the room that would listen to us.

"AJ I can't believe it!" JM screamed at me while she hugged me.

"Yeah me too, JM. Now let go I can't breath." I said as I was finally able to breath.

"Do you two want to know where it is exactly you guys are going?" Mr. Wells asked.

"YES!" JM and myself yelled happily.

"To…drum roll please... Domino City in Tokyo, Japan." Mr. Wells finally said.

            JM and my self were totally speechless for the first time that day, which was amazing.  As we let the new information sink in JM started jumping up and down like an insane person, not that she was that sane in the first place, mind you. As for me I was in a state of absolute shock, because you see I have all ways wanted to go to Tokyo, Japan but the even more amazing part was that the place we were to go was one of the biggest places known to hold Duel Monster tournaments on a regular bases or at least that's what I have read and seen on TV.  I didn't play Duel Monsters I just collected the American cards and kept them in good shape I have several ultra rare cards plus a couple secret rare cards as well and none of them have ever been played with or touched by anyone else other than myself or by JM when she helped me organize them.

"Domino City, one of the top Duel Monster head quarters?" I asked still not believing it was true.

"Yes Honey. That's correct." My mother said.

"AJ, this is so sweet!" JM said happily to me.

"I know. I can't wait." I said just as happily until I saw our parents' faces.

            JM and myself looked over to our parents they looked happy in knowing that their daughters got chosen to go to Domino City, Tokyo, Japan but they also looked super sad in knowing that their only daughters were going to be leaving them for a year.

"AW, mom dad, don't look so sad." JM and I said to them.

"It's kinda hard, you both know." Our mother said sadly.

"This will be an excellent learning experience for both of them." Mr. Wells said trying to reassure our parents.

"We know that, but… when do they leave?" Our father asked sadly.

"Next week on Wednesday at 10 am." Mr. Wells said.

"Ok, they can go as long as they are able to take their laptops." Our father said determined that we did so.

"REALLY!?" JM and I asked with wide eyes.

"Yes really." Both of our parents said smiling brightly at us both.

"Thank you so much, mom and dad." JM and I said as we hugged our parent tightly.

"We love you both very much." Both of our parents said.

"And we love both of you." JM and I said still hugging them tighter.

            Mr. Wells was happy that our parent agreed to let us go to Domino, plus he knew that the Domino High Principle, Mr. Wakatsuki, would have to deal with us instead of him even though he knew he would miss both of us very much.

"I already have your plane tickets." Mr. Wells said digging in his desk for the tickets.

"And I will inform Mr. Wakatsuki the Domino High Principle that you will be attending." Mr. Wells said handing our parents our plane tickets.

"Thank you." Our parents said taking the plane tickets.

"Not a problem. It is the least I can do for you." Mr. Wells said with a kind smile.

"Now AJ and JM you two may go home and start packing." Mr. Wells said wiping at his eyes.

"Are you crying?" JM asked rather shocked to see a grown man cry.

"Yes, and there is nothing wrong with crying." Mr. Wells said through tears of joy and sadness.

"Hey, I have nothing wrong with crying." JM protested calmly.

"I never said you did, JM." Mr. Wells said trying to gain control over his emotions.

"Alright I believe you, sheesh don't have a cow." JM said teasingly to Mr. Wells who smiled.

"Alright all of you outa' here see you guys your senior year." Mr. Wells said shooing everyone out of his office.

            As our parents left the office with us close behind, I started to actusually miss LA already even thought I was still in LA I looked over at JM and she had a smile on her face I realized that I should be smiling as well JM and I were going to be exploring a new place next Wednesday so I should be happy not sad right? Well then why wasn't I happy? If you can tell me that you'd be my new best friend even though no one could take JM's place in a million years.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Ready

Chapter 3

Getting Ready

            JM and I were packing what we s'posed we would need while in Domino City, than again we didn't want to pack enough stuff for a year so we didn't we only pack for like a month since Mr. Wells was told that the people we were to stay with would give us cash as well as our new school uniforms. 

"What time are we s'pose to go to the high school to get our stuff?" JM asked walking into my room.

"I don't know JM, I don't know everything." I told her honestly.

"Hey lets go ask mom and dad they might know." JM said proudly.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said fallowing her out of my room.

            When we arrived down stairs our parents were talking to Mr. Wells in the living room about our living arrangement and to whom would be taking care of us for a year.

"Good afternoon ladies." Mr. Wells said nicely.

"Good afternoon." JM and I said in unison.

"You guys will pick up your school uniform from the people you are staying with." Mr. Wells said.

"Ok." JM said with a nod.

"K." I said as well with a nod.

"Good, now lets see what else?" Mr. Wells asked himself.

"To whom are we staying with?" I asked.

 "Oh yes… You will be staying with Mr. Wakatsuki and his wife." Mr. Wells said.

"Isn't he the Principle?" JM asked.

"Yes… His wife insisted that you two stay with them." Mr. Wells said.

"Awesome." JM and I said happily.

"Plus they will also have a car for the two of you and they will also have the money that the Exchange program has for the two of you." Mr. Wells said rather out of breath.

"How much are they giving us, just out of curiosity?" I asked since JM wasn't going to ask.

"Nine hundred and fifty a piece, in Japanese money." Mr. Wells said.

"DAMN!!" JM and I both yelled.

"But they are only to give you a hundred dollars every two weeks." Mr. Wells said crossing his arms.

"Hey that's not bad." JM said shaking her head.

"Good, oh and There should be a cab waiting for you at the airport and you guys are to go to the high school first thing." Mr. Wells said standing up.

"Thank you." JM and I said sweetly.

"I must go home now and see what my kids are up to." Mr. Wells said leaving the Jackson family's home.

            When Mr. Wells left JM and I went back up to our rooms to finished our packing since it was already Thursday here in California and it was Friday in Domino.  Which meant that we would leave this Wednesday and arrive on a Thursday in Domino plus go see our new high school and meet our sergeant family plus get our new school uniforms.

* In Domino City at the Wakatsuki family home

            Saying that Mr. Wakatsuki was nervous, was the biggest understatement of the year, he was more uneasy knowing that two American teenage girls were going to be staying in the two spare bedrooms of his home; which he shared with his wife Nadine, who insisted that the two girls stay with them and not with some other family. Mr. Wakatsuki and Nadine didn't have any children of their own so this was to be a very interesting experience not to mention that they were fraternal twin sisters which was good that meant that they didn't look a like and were easy to tell apart.

"Nadine, honey, are you sure about this?" Mr. Wakatsuki, Devon, asked is wife.

"Yes, Devon honey, I'm positive that I want the two girl to stay with us." Nadine said to her husband.

"Alright if you really insist that they stay here." Devon said in a nervous tone of voice.

"Hun, don't worry they are probably going to be angels." Nadine said kissing her husband on the forehead.

"I hope your right, honey." Devon said to his wife.

            Mr. Wakatsuki had already informed the staff of the two American girls arrival to there school this coming week and that they were to help them if they needed it.  Mr. Wakatsuki was also happy that his school was an English speaking school as well as a Japanese speaking school, which would make in easier on the American girls plus on him. But he was mad at himself he didn't get the girls full names just their nicknames so he was planning on calling Mr. Wells and asking him, so he did.

"Hello?" Ask a female voice on the other end of the line.

[Hello, may I please speak to Mr. Wells this is Mr. Wakatsuki.] Mr. Wakatsuki said.

"Yes hold on." The female voice said.

[Thank you.] Mr. Wakatsuki said nicely.

"Hello?" Mr. Wells said.

[Hello, Mr. Wells this is Mr. Wakatsuki how are you?] Mr. Wakatsuki asked.

"Oh, hello. I'm doing good and your self?" Mr. Wells asked.

[Good. I was wondering what are the girls' names?] Mr. Wakatsuki asked.

"Akira Grace Jackson and Jade Marie Jackson." Mr. Wells said.

[Thank you, you never told me their real names.] Mr. Wakatsuki said.

"Oh, sorry about that I had forgotten." Mr. Wells said with a chuckle. 

[It's quiet all right. Well I had better let you get some rest. Thanks again.] Mr. Wakatsuki said.

"Alright good night." Mr. Wells said hanging up the phone.

            Mr. Wakatsuki was now fully content knowing that the girls now had real names to go by and was surprised to find out that the girls had names that were close or being Japanese names instead of the nicknames he was given at first upon receiving word of there coming to Domino City High School. 

* Back in LA at the Jackson family home

            JM and I were still packing when dinner was ready and then we still had to do some packing after dinner, I know what your think how many bags are you two taking? Well I'm taking at least three and JM is also at least taking three as well plus we have our laptops.  JM was helping me shut one of my bags when she decided it was time to ask a new question.

"So, AJ you taking your Duel Monsters cards?" JM asked me with a grin.

"Yeah what do you think is in this bag?" I asked her with a laugh.

"I don't know the kitchen sink!" JM said sarcastically.

"Nope don't have any room for it." I told her trying not to smart off.

"No seriously is that what's in here your Duel Monster cards?" JM asked me seriously.

"Yes JM that is what is in that bag plus cloths to keep them safe." I told her.

            JM just shock her head at me and left my room to go jump in the shower and get ready for bed.  I was tired but I still needed to jump in the shower. _'JM you better not take an hour' _I thought as I started to gather my pajamas and all the other stuff I'm going to need.

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Anticipation

Chapter 4

Anticipation

            JM and I got up very early Wednesday morning to finish getting ready to get on a plane not five hours away. I was rushing through the house in search of my laptop plus JM's laptop as well I finally found them sitting on the kitchen counter fully charged and ready to go plus all the wire and cords we would need were with both laptops, I knew right then and there that mom and dad had somethin' to do with this so I went and searched for them next after I took my laptop to my room and JM's to her.

"Mom Dad?" I yelled through the house.

"We're in our bedroom dear." They both said.

            So I walked to my parent's bedroom, knocking first, and waiting for a response from either of them before entering their room.

"It's safe AJ come in." My mother said with a snicker.

            As I entered my parents room I heard more giggling _'Hmm, JM must be in here'_ I thought as I finally saw JM helping our mother with her hair in the bathroom, while our father was putting on his socks and shoes. I shock my head _'It's to early in the morning for this'_ I thought as JM walked up to me with a huge smile gracing her face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked JM.

"Nothin' just happy that you and I are going to Domino, Tokyo, Japan together." JM said still smiling.

"I know this is going to be so awesome." I told JM honestly.

            All the while our parents were smiling happily at the two of us chatting about what it's going to be like on the plane and how much fun its going to be when we actusually arrive in Domino City plus we get to go see our new school that same day even though it's going to be Thursday instead of Wednesday.

* In Domino City at the high school

            Mr. Wakatsuki was extremely excited now that Akira and Jade would be arriving that afternoon around noon there time and noon Thursday in Domino instead of noon Wednesday there time.  _'I should probable re-inform the staff of their arrival'_ Mr. Wakatsuki thought to himself. So Mr. Wakatsuki walked out of his office and into the main office to call the staff for a meeting at eleven o'clock just an hour before the two new foreign exchange students arrive to grace this school with there presents.

"Attention all facility there is mandatory meeting at eleven o'clock in the teachers lounge."  Mr. Wakatsuki announced.

            After that he went back into his office to finish the paper work for Akira and Jade plus he went and found two bran new uniforms that should fit them just right, so he hoped.

* Back in LA

            JM and I were sitting in the back seat of the car waiting to arrive at the airport to catch our flight to Domino City, you could say we were extremely excited to be leaving LA but at the same time you could also say that we were sad to be leaving our friends and family for a year.  There was a plus side to all the sad stuff JM and I were together on this journey to a new place and that I was going to be able to see the place were some of the most televised Duel Monster tournaments are held by some guy that owns a gaming company of some sort in Domino City.

"Did you girl remember your plane tickets?" Our mother asked us out of the blue.

"Yes mother we did remember you handed us our tickets as we walked out the door." JM reminded her.

"Oh yeah that's right." Our mother said with a smile.

"Honey they will be fine they have their laptops and they know how to get a hold of us if they need to." Our father informed her.

"Yes, I know dear." Our mother said smiling at him.

            JM and I had to giggle at our parent since they were picking on each other and normally it's JM and I that are being missed with by our parents all the time for somethin' or another. Our father soon join us in our laughter and then our mother started laughing. So the rest of the car ride was full of laughter but as soon as we made it to the airport all laughter stopped and we all looked at each other sadly not really wanting to go but at the same time wanting to go.  JM and I said good-bye to our parents and told them that we would be home for the Holidays and that we would send them an email when we got the chance to do so.  JM and I boarded the plane and waved bye to our parents they wished us the best of luck and told us not to get into any trouble while in Domino City and to listen to Mr. Wakatsuki and his wife and try to help them out around the house if they need it.

"JM this is going to be so awesome!" I told JM happily.

"I know AJ I can't wait till we land in Domino City." JM said happily to me.

"I wonder how long this flight is?" I asked JM.

"Who knows ask the flight assistant." JM told me.

"Alright." I said waving down the flight assistant.

"Excuse me, miss." I said sweetly.

"Yes may I help you." She asked just as sweetly.

"Yeah I was wondering what time we would arrival in Domino City, Tokyo, Japan." I asked nicely.

"About noon Thursday there time which would be noon Wednesday our time." She said.

"Thank you." I told her as she started to walk away.

            The flight assistant didn't really respond to me only gave me a short wave of her hand and a smile the size of the moon.  JM snorted at the flight assistant as she got out her book that she had planed on reading on the plane I figured I'd do the same so I found my book and started reading it while JM read her book.  During the entire flight JM and I read our books or talked or even slept by the time we arrive in Domino we had finished our first book and were about to start the second book.

* In Domino City, at the high school a waiting the arrival of the twins

            Mr. Wakatsuki had just finished re-informing the staff of the two new foreign exchange students that would be arriving shortly if they found the cab that he personally sent over to the airport to get Akira and Jade.  He hoped that the girls liked it here and had not changed their minds on the flight from LA to Domino because then his wife would be crushed and he really didn't like to see his wife cry.

End chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival in a new Country

Chapter 5

Arrival in a new County

            JM and I arrived in Domino City at exactly noon our time, which turned out to be noon Domino time as well, which we thought, was pretty cool. As JM and I got off the plane we went straight for the baggage counter to request our luggage or at least to be able to find our luggage, that in it's self would be a plus.

"Excuse me?" I asked the baggage lady at the counter.

            I was really hoping that the lady at the counter could speak English or at least well enough for me to understand because if not JM and I would be totally screwed since her and I didn't know much Japanese except some of the words her and I had learned from my anime and mangas, but I think the words we learned would not help since the only word I could think of at that time was 'baka' and I defiantly knew that would not work.  The lady at the counter smiled at JM and I as we waited to find our luggage.

"My I help you ladies?" The woman asked at the desk.

            JM and I were really glad that she spoke good enough English for us to understand.

"Yes, we are here to pick up our luggage." I said sweetly.

"Names?" She asked.

"Akira Grace Jackson and Jade Marie Jackson." I told her with a smile.

"Oh yes here is your luggage and apparently there is a cab waiting for the two of you out side." She said.

"Thank you." JM said with a nod.

"Arigato." I also said with a nod.

            The woman at the desk was a little surprised that an American knew the Japanese word for thank you and she smiled even bigger at me.  As JM and I pick up our luggage we headed for the front doors leading towards the outside world that we have yet seen except only in magazines or on television. A man in his late to early forties walked up to JM and myself with a kind smile.

"Excuse me? Are you two the American foreign exchanges students?" He asked still smiling.

"Yes, are you the cab driver that's going to take us to the Domino High School?" I asked him.

"That would be me. Here let me get your luggage for you." He said taking our luggage.

"Thank you." JM and I said in unison.

"Your welcome." He said putting out luggage in the trunk.

            As JM and I entered the cab and a waited the cab driver she and I looked at one another and smiled we had finally arrived in Domino City _'this is going to be totally awesome'_ I thought to myself as the cab driver entered the cab and started in up. 

"My instructions from Mr. Wakatsuki were to take you two to the high school as soon as you guys arrived." The cab driver told us honestly.

"Sounds good, since that is what he told us as well." JM said with a smile.

            The rest of the way to the high school was quiet as we rode in the very clean cab that Mr. Wakatsuki had arranged for us to ride in.  _'Damn this is so cool!'_ I thought to my self as we came to a stop in front of a very large building.

"Hey AJ, isn't that Kaiba Corp.?" JM asked me pointing to the large building we stopped in front of.

"Yeah I think so." I told her as I looked at the building.

"Damn he must be really rich." JM exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're telling me." I said as I eyed the building.

"You two will be going to school with the CEO of Kaiba Corp." said the cab driver out of the blue.

"AJ, how much to you bet that they are royal jackasses?" JM asked with a snicker.

"I'm not betting anything cause more than likely your right." I said with a skeptically look.

"True but then again I could very well be wrong." JM said trying to get me to bet on it with her.

"Nope I'm not falling for that this time, JM. I'm not that stupid." I said rolling my eyes.

"Spoiled sport." JM said sticking her tongue out at me.

            I had to laughed at my sister she so enjoyed trying to get me to bet with her on silly little things and I always ended up losing and her winning.

"Here you are ladies Domino High School." The cab driver said nicely to us.

"Thanks again, sir." I said, as I got out of the cab first.

"Yes thank you." JM said also getting out of the cab. 

            The cab driver helped us get our luggage out of the trunk and also told us to be safe and not to get into any trouble with the principle.  JM and I waved good-bye to the nice cab driver and headed to the front doors of our new high school, that we would be attending tomorrow morning.

End chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Mr Wakatsuki

Chapter 6

Meeting Mr. Wakatsuki

            As JM and I entered the High school we both realized that this high school was way bigger then our own by far and probably had way better teachers then East LA High, which meant we would actusually learn something in this high school.  _'Shit'_ JM though to her self as we walked to the main office quietly._ 'Damn' _I thought to my self, looking around at all the interesting stuff on the walls which none of it I understood. When we arrived in the main office there were very few students in the office actusually there were NONE in the office just the office staff and a man that was pacing back and forth in front of his office door.

"That must be Mr. Wakatsuki." I said to JM quietly while pointing to the man pacing in front of his office.

"Yep." JM said with a smile on her face.

            JM and I stood there quietly until someone finally took notice of our presents, which happened to be Mr. Wakatsuki himself to whom finally saw us standing there with our luggage and kind smiles on our faces.

"You two must be Jade and Akira." Mr. Wakatsuki said.

"Yes, that would be us." I said nicely.

"Please let me get your bags." Mr. Wakatsuki said taking our bags into his office as well as us.

            JM and I fallowed Mr. Wakatsuki into his office, which looked a lot like Mr. Wells office back home in LA. Mr. Wakatsuki motioned for us to sit down in the two chairs in front of his desk as he put our luggage down inside of his office.

"It's great to finally meet you two." Mr. Wakatsuki said finally.

"Yes, it's great to be here finally." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, that plane ride sucked." JM said with a yawn.

            Mr. Wakatsuki started to laugh since he totally understood what a ten hour plane ride was like.  JM and I looked at him in amusement since that was actusually the first time we have heard any laughter since we left home ten hours ago.

"I'm sorry… I just can relate to what you are saying." Mr. Wakatsuki said trying to catch his breath. 

            JM and I smiled at Mr. Wakatsuki thinking that this is going to be an exciting year for the both of us.  As Mr. Wakatsuki started to stand up after catching his breath JM and I were confused as to why, then we saw our new school uniforms hanging from two hangers on the backside of the office door.

"Here are your new school uniforms, I hope they fit." Mr. Wakatsuki said handing us our uniforms.

"They should." I said looking at the tag on the back of mine.

"Yep they'll fit." JM said smiling at Mr. Wakatsuki.

"Good, good and I am expecting you two to wear them tomorrow." Mr. Wakatsuki said in a serious tone.

"We will Mr. Wakatsuki." I said for JM and I.

            I didn't really like the uniform but we had to wear it and what was worst the jacket was pink and we had to wear a skirt. _'I hate skirts and pink'_ I thought to my self as I examined the uniform. _'I bet AJ is coursing right about now, since we have to wear a skirt and a pink jacket'_ JM thought to herself looking over the uniform with a small smile.

"Will you two tell me a little about your selves." Mr. Wakatsuki asked.

"Yeah, sure what do you want to know." I asked as I looked up at Mr. Wakatsuki.

"What you would prefer to go by or your dislikes and likes." Mr. Wakatsuki said sitting down.

"Well, my nickname is AJ but I'll gladly go by my first name." I said.

"My nickname is JM and just like AJ I'll gladly go by my first name as well." JM said nicely.

"Ok, AJ and JM it shall be unless you say differently." Mr. Wakatsuki said.

"Dislikes the color pink unless it's a rose and skirts in general." I said honestly.

"I'm about the same as my sister." JM told Mr. Wakatsuki honestly.

"That's ok not many girls here like the uniforms either." Mr. Wakatsuki said.

"I have your text books, your locker number and combos plus your class schedule." Mr. Wakatsuki said.

"Do we have any classes together?" I asked.

"Yes, I think so but if not I can change it so you do." Mr. Wakatsuki said nicely.

"Thank you Mr. Wakatsuki but it's not necessary really." I said looking at JM.

"Yeah, we don't need to have every class together." JM said with a smile.

"Let me go get your class schedules and everything else." Mr. Wakatsuki said standing up and leaving his office.

            JM and I sat there for only a couple minutes before Mr. Wakatsuki returned with everything that he had told us about.  As Mr. Wakatsuki started handing out all of our stuff for our classes, JM and I notice that we had four class hours total and two semesters total as well. JM and I had homeroom with Mr. Hideyoshi, who was also our study hall teacher, together plus English with Mrs. Sasakawa and Science with Mr. Mihashi and our History teacher was the same and so was our Math teacher it's just we had them in different semesters.

"Would you like me to show you around the school?" Mr. Wakatsuki asked.

"Yes, please." JM and I said in unison.

"You can leave your stuff in my office." Mr. Wakatsuki said.

"Alright." I said standing up and putting the stuff I had in my lap in the chair I was sitting in.

"Sounds like a plan." JM said doing the same as me.

            Mr. Wakatsuki escorted us around the school showing us were our classes would be and told us not to worry to much about this weeks assignments since we had just arrived today and to mainly focus on getting to know the other students and facility members tomorrow, plus he told us that all the staff was fluent in Japanese and English so that we knew what to expect from our teachers tomorrow morning.

End chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: Going to our new homeMeeting ...

Chapter 7

Going to our new home/Meeting Mrs. Wakatsuki

            When Mr. Wakatsuki was done showing us around his high school, our new high school, we went back to his office since the bell to go home was getting ready to ring and he didn't want the students to know that we had arrived yet so he said he wanted it to be a surprise and didn't want them to see us so here we were sitting in his office talking to him about what LA is like and that we are very honored to be staying in Domino City with him and his wife.

"My wife is going to insist that you call her Nadine instead of Mrs. Wakatsuki." Mr. Wakatsuki said.

"So I take it this is a heads up?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Your wife sounds really cool, Mr. Wakatsuki." JM said nicely.

"She's a very interesting woman I guess that's why I married her." Mr. Wakatsuki said with a chuckle.

"So tell me what your parents are like?" Mr. Wakatsuki asked.

"Our parents are fun-loving people our father is the president of a reasonable large corporation in LA, called Jackson Enterprise, they build computers. Our mother is the head nurse at the LA Hospital." JM said.

"Plus they enjoy just kickin' back at home doing nothing." I piped in shortly after JM finished.

"That's very interesting." Mr. Wakatsuki said.

"Thank you." JM and I said with proud smiles.

"So shall we head home?" Mr. Wakatsuki asked as he stood up.

"Sure." JM and I said also standing up and fallowing Mr. Wakatsuki out the office door and out the building.

            As JM and I fallowed Mr. Wakatsuki to his car, with our luggage in tow, we both took notice of the boy's soccer team playing in the football field not far from the teacher's parking lot.  JM was focus on one boy in particular a blond haired mischievous young man who seamed to be playing keep away with the soccer ball, while I was focused on a boy with brown hair that was sitting by a tree missing with his computer and cursing at the blond for something and the blond didn't seem fazed by it but only flipped him off and ran back to his friends and teammates. _'Wonder who he is?'_ I thought to my self as I watched the young man that I was so focus on shut down his laptop and stand up to dust him self off while walking to a very nice bright metallic blue Mustang Covetable GT _(?)_.  All the while JM was still focused on the very hyper active blond young man _'Damn he's gorgeous'_ JM thought to her self while getting in to the car. I entered Mr. Wakatsuki's car about the same time JM did, I looked over at her she had a smile on her face and I figured that I also had a smile on my face since we had finally arrived in Domino City plus I found someone reasonability interesting.

            As we left the school parking lot I noticed a lot of students and staff were still on the school campus either playing sports or coaching sports.  I let out a heavy sigh as I tried to memorize they way home and I guess JM was doing the same since she seemed to be looking at all the buildings and signs.  Mr. Wakatsuki turned on the radio to a station that played English and Japanese music as well as spoke in both languages.  I was relieved to here 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence coming in through the speakers in English and not in Japanese even though it would probably sound super cool in Japanese.

"Mr. Wakatsuki?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes Akira?" Mr. Wakatsuki asked in return.

"Will JM and I be able to eventually out with friends, if we make any?" I asked looking down.

"Why of course you guys can go out with your new friends, and I'm sure you will make some." Mr. Wakatsuki said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, for the support." I said as turned back to the window.

            Mr. Wakatsuki continued to drive home and after what seemed like forever we finally made it to Mr. Wakatsuki's home, which was bigger, then our house back in LA. As JM and myself exited the car a woman in her late to early forties, it seemed, came running out of the house with a giant smile on her face, I presumed that this was Mrs. Wakatsuki and I was right on the dime.

"Hello and Welcome I'm Mrs. Wakatsuki but please call me Nadine." She said smiling at us.

"It's nice to met you Mrs. Waka… Nadine." I said as I caught myself.

"Come you two must be tired." Nadine said as she led us into the house.

"Hey, what about me?" Mr. Wakatsuki asked with a grin.

"What about you, Hun?" Nadine asked with a mischievous smile as she turned around.

"Are you not going to help me carry their stuff in?" Mr. Wakatsuki asked.

"Here let us help you." JM said walking up and taking her bags.

"Yes, let us get our stuff." I said as I walked up and took my bags as well.

            After we had taken our bags from Mr. Wakatsuki we fallow Nadine into their very nice and very large clean house. Right as JM and myself entered the house we were bombarded with assorted scents like jasmine, vanilla and fresh roses. We took off our shoes at the door like Mr. Wakatsuki and Nadine instructed us to do, then we fallowed Nadine up stairs to our bedrooms were we put down our bags shortly after that JM and myself headed back down stairs to the living room were Mr. Wakatsuki and Nadine were waiting for us.

"You have a beautiful house, Nadine." I said as I looked around the living room from were I sat on the couch.

"I really must agree with AJ on this." JM said as she looked around from were she sat.

"Thank you girls." Nadine said smiling proudly.

"Yes Thank you." Mr. Wakatsuki said also smiling.

"So were you able to meet your teachers?" Nadine asked.

"No, Mr. Wakatsuki insisted that we wait till tomorrow." I said smiling at Nadine.

"Devon, why would you do that?" Nadine asked her husband.

"Just to miss with my staffs minds that's all." Mr. Wakatsuki said with an innocent smile.

"Devon?!" Nadine scolded him.

"What?! What did I do know?" Mr. Wakatsuki asked innocently.

"We are defiantly going to feel at home." JM and I said in unison while giggling.   

"Excuse me?" Nadine asked puzzled by what we meant.

"Oh, sorry it's not an insult is just our parents act just like you two, that's all." I said smiling.

"Really?" Nadine and Mr. Wakatsuki asked.

"Yes most defiantly." JM said with one of her genuine smiles.

"Mr. Wakatsuki?" I asked.

"Please while you are staying in this house call me Devon." He said with a nod of his head.

"Alright." I said looking over at JM.

"And we'll call you Mr. Wakatsuki at school." JM said with a quick nod and a smile.

"Of course." Devon said with a chuckle. 

"I'm going to go start fixing dinner, then." Nadine said standing up.

"Would you like some help?" I offered also standing up.

"That would be nice." Nadine said smiling.

"Can I help to?" JM asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes of course." Nadine said with a giggle at my sister.

"Then I guess I'll stay here and read the Newspaper." Devon said getting comfortable in his recliner.

"Yes honey you can and we'll call you when it's done." Nadine said while walking to the kitchen.

 "Sounds good." Devon called back to us as we entered the kitchen.

            JM and myself fallowed Nadine into the kitchen and when we arrived in the kitchen Nadine showed us around so we knew were everything was. Nadine reminded me a lot of my mother with her looks and the way she and Devon acted, it was almost like they were our parents and not a sergeant family.

"Nadine?" JM asked.

"Yes, JM?" Nadine asked in return looking at JM.

"May I have a glass of water?" JM asked sweetly.

"Yes, of course my dear." Nadine said hading JM a glass of water.

"And what about you AJ?" Nadine asked me.

"Yes, please that would be great." I said happily.

"Here you go, dear." Nadine said handing me a glass of water as well.

"Thank you." I said sweetly taking the offered glass.

"Yes thank you." JM said refilling her glass of water.

"Not a problem, help yourselves." Nadine said getting down a frying pan.

            And so our first night at the Wakatsuki house hold was basically like we never really left LA in the first place since it was natural for JM and myself to help out our mother in the kitchen with dinner and our father sat in the living room or his study reading the newspaper or working on some new program while us girls did dinner. When we were done with dinner JM and I told Nadine about our parents and what they did plus we learned that tomorrow was going to be interesting since it was our first day in Domino High actusually meeting the other students and staff members.  After dinner was done Devon, Nadine, JM and myself went back into the living room to bond with our new _'family'_ and just talk and have fun. JM and I went to bed about nine and would be getting up at 5:30 that next morning to get ready for our first day at Domino high.

End chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: First day at Domino High

Chapter 8

First day at Domino High

            Amazingly that morning JM and I woke up at 5:30 so that gave us both enough time to jump in the shower and have breakfast with Devon and Nadine before Devon, Mr. Wakatsuki, took us and himself to school for a adventurous first day of school, for us that is.  JM and myself weren't really that nervous because we had been inside the school already and knew where our classes were plus if we ever got sent to the principles office we would know were that was as well.  When we left Mr. Wakatsuki's house it was a quarter to seven which meant we would be there about the same time as JM and I would arrive at East LA High, so that was cool but Mr. Wakatsuki insisted that we wait to go to our homeroom/study hall till shortly after the class had started that way he could take us to our first hour but then we would be on our own for the rest of the day unless we found other students that had the same classes as us.

"Are you two ready?" Devon asked as JM and I came down stairs with our books.

"Yep." JM and I said warmly.

"Alright lets go then." Devon said taking our backpacks.

"Bye Nadine see you after school." JM and I called back as we left the house. 

"Bye have fun one your first day." Nadine said waving bye to us from the porch.

            The ride to the school was full of us asking simple little questions to Devon about what the school was like and the main rules, that were not allowed to be broken by the students and staff, but mainly about the rules the students had to fallow or didn't fallow as Mr. Wakatsuki explained to us on the way to Domino High.  When we arrived at the school at a little after 7:20 there were a bunch of students in the parking lot missing around until the bell rang as JM and I exited Mr. Wakatsuki's car a couple students looked at us strangely seeing as we got out of the principles car.

"This could be interesting." I stated as JM and I fallowed Mr. Wakatsuki in to the building.

"Your telling me" JM said while she watch the other students.

            Mr. Wakatsuki entered the main office with JM and myself close behind saying good morning to the office ladies and grabbing his mail from yesterday.  Mr. Wakatsuki then went to his office and unlocked the door to let us in while he got ready to make an announcement about our arrival and that today was our first day and that everyone should make us feel welcome in their school.

"Attention Students and staff. Our foreign exchange students arrived yesterday afternoon and will be attending school today so everyone be on your best behave your." Mr. Wakatsuki said into the intercom.

            When the bell rang ushering everyone to class JM and I waited until Mr. Wakatsuki said that is was time for us to meet our homeroom/study hall class and that if we had any problems that we were to talk to him about it.  Mr. Wakatsuki knocked on Mr. Hideyoshi's classroom door; Mr. Hideyoshi was our homeroom/study hall teacher for this semester and next semester as well.  When Mr. Hideyoshi opened his classroom door he smiled upon seeing us apparently we was glad to have us in his class.  Mr. Wakatsuki walked off leaving JM and I to get to know our new teacher and our new classmates.

"Attention class we have two new students." Mr. Hideyoshi yelled.

            Everyone got quiet and turned around in there seats to look at Mr. Hideyoshi as he gestured for JM and I to enter the classroom.  Upon entering the classroom JM and I looked around I notice that the guy I was paying attention to yesterday was in this class as well as the guy JM was looking at.  I sighed to myself wondering if anyone in this class was going to like JM and myself.

"Please introduce your selves to the class ladies." Mr. Hideyoshi asked nicely.

"Ok." JM and I said in unison.

"Hi my name is Jade Marie Jackson, but everyone calls me JM." JM said bowing.

"And I'm Akira Grace Jackson, but everyone calls me AJ." I said also bowing.

"It's nice to meet you two." Mr. Hideyoshi said.

"It's an honor to be in Domino City." I said sweetly.

"Please take your seats behind Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Mutou." Mr. Hideyoshi said.

"And my we ask to whom are Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Mutou." I asked sweetly.

"Please Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Mutou stand up." Mr. Hideyoshi ordered the two boys in the back.

"Better?" Ask a blond young man.

"Yeah." JM and I said in unison walking up to Mr. Wheeler.

"Thank you." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Na, don't mention it." The other young man said turning around to face JM and I.

"I'm Yugi Mutou and that's Joey Wheeler." Yugi said pointing to Joey.

"I figured that." I said raising an eyebrow at Joey.

"AJ, you haven't been here an hour and your smarting off already?" JM asked me with a snicker.

"Sorry it's a habit." I said bowing politely to Joey.

"Na, don't worry 'bout it." Joey said smiling at JM and I.

            JM and I took our seat behind Joey and Yugi as the class went back to doing whatever they were doing in the first place.  I had remembered something about a Yugi Mutou and a Joey Wheeler from my readings from the net about the Duel Monster tournaments held here but other than that I was completely lost.  JM turned to me and smiled she seemed to like it here so far and I guess I did to.

"Excuse me?" I asked Yugi.

"Yeah?" Yugi asked turning around to face me.

"Your Yugi Mutou the first place winner in Duelist Kingdom aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah AJ is into the American version of Duel Monsters." JM said.

"Really do you play?" Joey asked.

"No but I collect the cards since I'm into the awesome art work." I told Joey honestly.

"So what cards do you have?" Someone from behind Joey asked.

            I looked up to see another young man with white hair and spoke like he was from England, I smiled at him he wasn't that bad looking if you asked me but I was more interested in the brunette in the front row first seat. 

"I have several rare cards like the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician." I told them honestly.

"You have a Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Joey asked almost surprised.

"Yes I have three of them, plus I have two Red Eyes Black Dragons." I said proudly.

"And she has almost a full set of Exodia." JM said smiling just as proudly as I was.

"My sister is right." I said smiling at JM.

"You two are sisters?" A girl asked from in front of Yugi.

"Yes, we are fraternal twins." JM said.

"That's cool, I'm Tea Gardner." She said sweetly.

"Nice to meet ya." I said smiling.

"I'm Ryo Bakura." A young man said from behind Joey.

"And I'm Tristan Taylor." Another young man said from beside Tea.

"Nice to meet all of you." JM and I said to everyone.

            I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the brunette up front had turned around and was now paying attention to us and was mildly surprise to hear that I had three Blue Eyes White Dragons also in my position. The brunette young man stood up and strides over to all of us with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt this little conversation." He said still smirking.

"But I couldn't help but over hear that you had three Blue Eyes White dragons." He said looking at me.

"Yeah Kaiba that's correct." Joey snapped at him.

"Oh shut up, mutt." Kaiba said smirking at Joey now.

"Bite me Kaiba!" Joey asked yelled at Kaiba while standing up. 

"Kaiba why do you care you have three as well." Yugi said looking at Kaiba.

"Yes, I know but I never knew that there would be more than the three I have." Kaiba said rather smugly.

"Well yeah Kaiba there are a lot of Blue Eyes White Dragons around, duh." I told him honestly.

"Well it seems she can speak for her self now." Kaiba said smirking at me.

"Yes, I can speak for my self I'm not a baka." I said using the Japanese word for stupid.

"Uh, so it seems she knows Japanese too." Kaiba said smirking even more.

"Yes, and I hate to tell you this but your being an ass right now." I said straight to his face.

"Oh, She even has an attitude." Kaiba said now frowning a little.

"Yes I have an attitude." I said smiling proudly.

"Joy yet an other mutt." Kaiba said walking away.

"What?!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Don't' let Kaiba get to you AJ, he's a jerk." Tea said shaking her had at Kaiba.

"So I can tell." I said glaring at Kaiba who turned around and smiled.

            _'Here I was hoping to make friends with Kaiba'_ I thought to myself as JM and I continued to tell our new friends about LA and what classes we had. I had found out that I have another class with Kaiba and that I also had several classes with Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Ryo so that was cool but I really didn't like the idea of being stuck in class with Kaiba by my self in third hour History with Mrs. Katayanagi's class that was not my idea of a fun class hour.

"Sorry AJ." Said Joey.

"It's alright Joey I'll just try to ignore Kaiba that hour and hopefully "we'll" make it through that class." I said putting quotes around the word we'll with my fingers. 

"Yeah AJ can put up with about anyone." JM said as a matter of fact.

"Very true JM but Kaiba maybe one of the ones I can't put up with." I said looking at Kaiba out of the corner of my eye.

"Anyways, why does Kaiba act like he's got a stick up his ass?" I asked just because I wanted to know.

"It's not a stick it's an ice sickle." Joey said loud enough for Kaiba to hear us.

            Joey smiled when Kaiba flipped him off and glared daggers at him. I shock my head _'Why do men in general have to be so damn arrogant?'_ I asked my self as JM and I went to our second hour English class with Mrs. Sasakawa.

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9: Going to class

Chapter 9

Going to class

            Thankfully Kaiba wasn't in JM and I's English class, I was rather happy knowing that he wouldn't be but then again I had to deal with him after lunch and I was not looking forward to that at all.       English went by with out a hitch and then lunch came around, which I was looking forward to since it meant we were able to spend time with our new friends plus lunch gave me a chance to get out my laptop and check my emails and email mom and dad to tell them about Domino City. When my laptop started up my desktop was of Weib Kreuz an anime I liked that hadn't come to the USA yet but was vary popular here in Japan or so I've heard.

"I didn't know you liked anime." Joey said eying my desktop.

"Yeah I'm in to almost anything Japanese." I told Joey honestly.

"Yeah, AJ why don't you play 'No Reason' or 'Piece Of Heaven'?" JM asked wanting to hear either song.

"Alright let me see if those two are on my computer." I said checking.

            I was glad that I had both songs on my computer so I did as my sister asked I played them.  JM liked my Japanese music she said that some times it was better then the English stuff that was on the radio.

"So what other Japanese cd's do you have?" Tristan asked.

"I have at least eleven anime soundtracks all together." I told everyone honestly.

"I have two Inuyasha soundtracks, two Gravitation soundtracks, three Rurouni Kenshin soundtracks, one X/1999 soundtrack, one Weib Kreuz soundtrack, and one Gundam Wing soundtrack." I said out of breath.

"Damn you have a lot." Tea said shocked that I had that many.

"Where do you buy them? In the USA I mean." Yugi asked wanting to know.

"On the Internet most of the time but we have some stores in LA that carry them." I told everyone honestly.

            We continued to talk about the Japanese anime soundtracks I had until the bell rang signaling time to go to our next hour. I sighed I didn't want to go put up with Kaiba by myself but I had to that didn't mean I was going to like it mind you not by any means was I going to enjoy this, oh how right/wrong I was when I arrived. Their was Kaiba sitting in the back row with a smug look on his face as I entered the class room, I wanted to yell at him for being a jerk earlier but didn't get the chance the teacher Mrs. Katayanagi had walked in.

"Oh, you must be Akira Jackson." Mrs. Katayanagi said sweetly.

"Yes. Ma'ma that would be me." I said with a smile.

"Now lets find a place for you to sit." Mrs. Katayanagi said looking around the room.

"There behind Mr. Kaiba." Mrs. Katayanagi said pointing to the seat behind Kaiba.

"Arigato." I said bowing politely.

            As I walked to the back of the room to my new seat for the semester Kaiba sat there just as smugly as ever. _'I think Joey's right Kaiba has an ice sickle instead of a stick up his ass'_ I thought to myself as I took my seat behind Kaiba.  When class fully got to rollin' I realized that this class wasn't going to be to back, or so I thought. Mrs. Katayanagi was talking about our History projects that we would start today and that we would be in groups of two 'This can't be good' I thought to my self as Mrs. Katayanagi started reading off our partners.

"Miss Jackson are you wanting to participate in this assignment?" Mrs. Katayanagi asked.

"I guess it really doesn't matter to me." I told her honestly.

"Since there is only one other student, I'll partner you with him." Mrs. Katayanagi said writing down my name.

"Ok, Mr. Kaiba you and Miss Jackson will be partners for this assignment." Mrs. Katayanagi said sternly.

"Yes ma'ma." Kaiba said rather annoyed.

            I didn't get a chance to argue my complaint to Mrs. Katayanagi about me not really wanting to work with sir arrogant, so I sighed _'This really sucks'_ I thought to myself as I watched everyone started to get into there groups. When Kaiba finally turned around he had a smirk on his face like he always did I wanted to do something to make that smirk go away but I didn't really feel like going to see Mr. Wakatsuki right not so I decided that I should be nice to him for now. Kaiba shock his head at me worriedly.

"What?!" I asked.

            Kaiba stopped shaking his head, but that damn smirk was still present on his face. It was now my turn to shake my head at him wishing that this class would just end and I could go to Science class, but no this class had just started.

"Feh, this is going to be interesting." Kaiba said still smirking.

"Why's that Kaiba?" I asked rolling my eyes at him.

"You probably know nothing about History." Kaiba said smugly.

"You know what Kaiba…" I started to say when the teacher walked up.

"What are you two going to do for your project?" Mrs. Katayanagi asked panicle and paper in hand.

"We were just discussing that." Kaiba said all business like.

"Yes, that's right." I said taking a deep breath.

            With that said Mrs. Katayanagi left the two of us and continued to walk around that classroom writing down what everyone was doing. When she had collected all the students project names she came back to Kaiba and I.

"So have the two of you chosen a country?" Mrs. Katayanagi asked.

"Yes we have, right Akira?" Kaiba asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." I said glaring at him.

"And that would be?" Mrs. Katayanagi asked.

"Egypt." Kaiba and I said in unison.

"Alright." Mrs. Katayanagi said walking off.

            Kaiba and I looked at each other for a couple minutes since this was the first time he and I agreed on somethin'.  I was impressed that Kaiba and I actusually agreed on this, to say it was a shock was an under statement but to say this was a miracle was right on the dot. 

"So do you know anything about Egypt?" Kaiba asked standing up out of his desk.

"A little mainly the gods and maybe couple of the High priests like Seth." I said watching Kaiba sit on top of his desk.

"Please tell me you know how to use a computer." Kaiba said looking at me.

"Yes and for your information I have my laptop with me." I said getting my laptop out of its case.

            Kaiba was surprised that I actusually had a laptop he himself had his laptop out and on his lap with it searching for ancient Egyptian culture while mine was booting up.  I had totally forgotten about the music still being on so when it finished booting up 'Velvet Underworld' started to play rather loudly through my speakers, I instantly turned off my music and when I look up Kaiba was actusually snickering.

"Sorry." I said looking down.

"It's alright you can play your music if you want." Mrs. Katayanagi said kindly.

"Alright." I said returning on my music.

            I turned it up just a little bit more so the other students could hear it while they worked as well.  Kaiba continued to be slightly smug-ish to me but eventually gave up since I wasn't giving him any reactions other than the ones he was use to by now from me.

"So?" Kaiba asked leaning forward a little.

            When I looked up to answer Kaiba he was only a couple mere inches away from my face and since I take on my opponents head on and right now Kaiba was basically challenging me, or so I thought.

"Yes?" I asked leaning back in my chair smiling.

"Do you ever stop smiling?" Kaiba asked smirking.

"No, do you ever stop smirking?" I asked back with a smile.

"I don't have to answer your questions." Kaiba said getting annoyed.

"Sorry Kaiba." I said looking at my computer screen.

"Why are you sorry?" Kaiba almost snapped.

            I had the right mind to tell Kaiba what I thought of him but I thought it best that I didn't seeing that he was my partner and I didn't want to piss him off especially since he was still way to close for comfort. _'Why is he so damn close to me?'_ I asked myself as I looked Kaiba in the eye for the first time since I've been in Domino. _'And why does he have to have such blue eyes that are so cold?'_ I also asked myself still not backing down from the stare down, that he started.

"I just am alright." I said still not breaking eye contact with him.

            Kaiba seemed satisfied by my answer and backed off _'I can still feel his breath on my skin'_ I thought as I re-egested myself in my chair. _'Why did she not back down?'_ Kaiba asked himself as he looked at AJ over his laptop. Shaking his head Kaiba went back to searching the net for anything on Ancient Egyptian culture plus anything to get his mind off of AJ who was causing some serious problems for him and she didn't even know she was doing it.

End chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10: Truce

Chapter 10

Truce

            The bell finally rang signaling that the students could go to their next hour now. All the students filed out of Mrs. Katayanagi's third hour History class thankful that the class had finally end, which meant they were one class away from the weekend.

"Now I expect those reports two weeks from today!" Mrs. Katayanagi yelled to her retreating class.

            The students heard her but didn't pay much attention as they head to there last hour classes. Kaiba left with out a word _'and here I was hoping for a nice conversation with sir grumpy, but guess I was wrong'_ I thought to myself slightly disappointed.  As I was leaving the classroom heading toward my locker I spotted JM and Joey by my locker talking.

"Hey guys!" I said happily upon arriving at my locker.

"Hey there AJ." Joey said smiling.

"Hey AJ." JM said smiling as well.

"So how was History?" Joey asked knowing that I had to deal with Kaiba.

"Good, sept for the part where I got partnered up with Kaiba." I said grumpily.

"You what?" Joey asked not believing me.

"Yes Joey you heard right I got partnered up with Kaiba." I said getting my books for Science.

"I can't be that bad can I?" I heard from behind me.

            As I turned around there was Kaiba only a couple of feet away from me. _'Why me?'_ I asked my self as I shook my head.  Kaiba seemed to find this amusing since he actusually chuckled a little upon this action of mine. I looked up at Kaiba wishing and praying that he would just drop the subject all together, but I wasn't that lucky I swear the gods above were laughing at me right now.

"What do ya want Kaiba?" Joey snapped at him.

"To talk to my History partner why else?" Kaiba said being a jerk.

"Joey, I'll take care of this." I said glaring at Kaiba who merely smirked.

"You sure about this, AJ?" Joey asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's cool." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright, JM and I will meet ya in class." Joey said glaring at Kaiba and walking off with JM.

            When JM and Joey were out of hearing range Kaiba turned back to me _'what does he want?'_ I asked my self shutting my locker door and turning around to face Kaiba who was now mere inches away from me with his hands on either side of me.

"What do you want Kaiba?" I asked him sternly.

"What class are you head to right now?" Kaiba asked inches away from my face.

"W… W… Why?" I asked stuttering my words.

            Kaiba didn't answer, but only took my books from me and looked at them and then handed them back but not with out making sure I wouldn't forget about this little encounter of ours. Kaiba leaned in closer to me so that him and I were almost touching.

"If you need help in Science let me know, not the mutt." Kaiba said pulling away a little.

"Why do you care?" I snapped now that I could breath.

"Why don't we head to class, Akira." Kaiba asked taking my books once again.

"I…" But I didn't get a chance to finish what I was saying when Kaiba grabbed my hand and all but drug me to Science.

            When we arrived outside the classroom door Kaiba let go of my hand and gave me back my books just before he and I entered the classroom.  I took my seat next to JM who was talking to Joey about Duel Monsters and music.

"AJ, you alright?" Joey asked glaring at Kaiba who walked in shortly after me.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"You sure AJ?" JM asked knowing something wasn't right.

"Yeah, I'm cool just a little flustered by Kaiba that's all." I said looking at said person who was in front of me.

"If he bother you again tell me." Joey said sweetly.

"Like you could do anything to me, mutt." Kaiba said right out of the blue.

"I don't remember talking to you." Joey growled at Kaiba.

            I rolled my eyes at the two young men and JM also seemed to be a little annoyed that the two of them always seemed to fight at the wrong moment in time.  I was getting tired of it so I was going to do something about it even if it meant I would have to spend an afternoon detention with Mr. Mihashi I didn't care as along as it made the two of them be quiet.

"Would you two knock it off!" I yelled at Joey and Kaiba.

"Yeah you two need to learn to get along." JM piped in rubbing her temples.

"I take it we touched a nerve?" Kaiba asked slightly surprised that I said anything.

            I looked up at Kaiba as was about to give him a piece of my mind when the teacher walked in and looked straight at me and JM as if making sure we were there.

"Oh, I see our two new students made it alright." Mr. Mihashi asked.

"Yes Sir." I said forgetting about Kaiba for the moment.

"And I see you and Mr. Kaiba were in an argument." Mr. Mihashi stated seeing as I was glaring at Kaiba again.

"No not exactly sir." I said rolling my eyes in Kaiba's direction.

            Mr. Mihashi didn't really seem to care as long as I was paying attention to his speech I was fine but if I wasn't paying attention that was a totally different story but lets just say I'd be in some serious trouble and on my first day to boot. Mr. Mihashi handed out the class assignments and went back to the front of the class to sit on the edge of his desk and study the whole class before speaking.

"Alright, I'm going to pair you off boy girl." Mr. Mihashi stated sternly.

"And since miss AJ you seem to not completely get along with Mr. Kaiba you two will be partners." Mr. Mihashi said.

"Yes sir." I said sadly not liking the idea at all.

"And miss JM you and Mr. Wheeler will be partners as well." Mr. Mihashi said.

"Now the boys only move to the seat next to your lab partners." Mr. Mihashi said.

            So the boys did as they were told Kaiba was now sitting by me and JM and Joey were in front of us. I was not happy at all with this predicament yeah Kaiba wasn't bad looking but he was a royal pain in my ass right about now since this now makes two classes I'm partnered with Sir Grumpy or as Joey calls him Mr. Moneybags. I groaned in displeasure upon leaning that the person we now sat by was our lab partner for the rest of the semester. Kaiba apparently thought is was rather amusing that he and I get partnered together in Science as well as in History. 

"Now lets not try to kill me." Kaiba said jokingly.

"Aww, why not?" I asked looking at him.

"Because you would have to do the History paper all by your self." Kaiba said tilting his head.

"True, ok so lets call a truce." I said to Kaiba who shook his head in agreement.

"Truce?" I asked putting my head out for him to shake.

"Truce." Kaiba said taking my hand.

"Good, now for you and Joey to call a truce." I said smiling slyly.

"Why do him and I have to call a truce?" Joey asked turning around.

"Because if Kaiba and I are going to be lab partners not to mention History partners, he is more than likely going to be hanging around me/us most of the time." I said looking from Joey to Kaiba.

"Alright." Joey said not at all to happy.

"Whatever." Kaiba said also sounding not to happy.

"Good." JM and I said in unison.

            With that settled JM and Joey turned back around in their seats to pay attention to Mr. Mihashi who was talking about plants and animals. I sighed knowing that this day was almost over and soon JM and I would be back in Mr. Wakatsuki's car headed home for the evening.

End chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11: Trustworthy

Chapter 11

Trustworthy 

            JM and I sat patiently in Mr. Mihashi's Science class taking notes and acting like we were paying attention to whatever he was talking about at the moment I figured if I missed any of the notes I could maybe ask Kaiba if I could barrow his, but then again that would entitle him and I keeping to our truce which I figured by Monday would be forgotten and Kaiba and I would argue over something pointless.  I was relieved when that stupid bell finally decided it was time to ring.  Everyone filed out of their classes and headed to their lockers to grab what they needed for the weekend.

"Shit!" I yelled.

"What?" JM asked with a small giggle.

"Kaiba and I still have to work on our History project." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"So?" JM asked both eyebrows rose.

"Which means my weekend is going to be spent with Mr. grouchy." I said totally unhappy.

"Dude he runs a Corporation so you probably will not see him till Monday morning." JM said shutting her locker.

"I so hope your right I really don't want to deal with him." I said shutting my locker.

"Put up with whom?"

            JM and I turned around to see the gang looking at us funny. I sighed in relief that they weren't Kaiba because right now I don't think I'd be able to handle another confrontation with him.

"Hey gang!" I said happily.

"So what's up?" JM asked throwing her backpack over her shoulder.

"Not much." Tristan said walking beside me.

"So whom can't you deal with, AJ?" Yugi asked wanting to know.

"Me." 

            I turned around to see Kaiba with his trademark smirk plastered on his face yet again. I sighed in frustration upon seeing him _'today just isn't my day'_ I thought to my self as I rolled my eyes at Kaiba.

"Yeah Kaiba it's you." Joey snapped at Kaiba.

"I figured that, mutt." Kaiba said glaring at Joey.

"Both of you stop!" I said now standing between the two of them.

"JM and I have only been here two days so we really don't need headaches right about now." I said rubbing my temples.

"JM AJ time to go." Mr. Wakatsuki said straight out of the blue.

"Alright Mr. Wakatsuki." JM and I said deciding to leave our new friends.

            JM and I turned around waving bye to our new friends and Kaiba who was surprise to see JM and I fallow the principle out of the school.  Kaiba and the rest of the gang fallowed us out of the building wondering what the heck was going on.

"Excuse me?" Kaiba said from behind us.

            Mr. Wakatsuki and us turned around to see our friends and Kaiba fallowing us to Mr. Wakatsuki's car.  I was confused upon seeing that Kaiba was actusually walking beside Joey and calling to us.

"Yes what is it Mr. Kaiba?" Mr. Wakatsuki asked

"Are AJ and JM staying with you?" Joey asked wanting to know.

"Why yes they are." Mr. Wakatsuki said unsure of why that even mattered.

            Everyone was shocked to hear this news but then again Mr. Wakatsuki was an awesome principle so it didn't really matter as long as JM and AJ liked staying with him and his wife.

"Is it alright with you Mr. Wakatsuki if JM and AJ hang out with us for a while." Tea asked.

"I don't see why not but its up to them." Mr. Wakatsuki said looking at JM and I.

            JM and I were surprised that Mr. Wakatsuki was even considering it since this was basically our real first day in the City of Domino. I looked over at JM, she seemed to be contemplating it so I decided if she says its cool then we'll stay with Tea and the gang.

"Yeah why not." JM said smiling widely at me.

"Sounds good to me." I said deciding that JM was right.

"Mr. Wakatsuki is it alright with you?" JM and I asked looking at Mr. Wakatsuki.

"Yes of course go have fun tour your new home." Mr. Wakatsuki said proudly.

"Thank you." JM and I said both kissing Mr. Wakatsuki on the cheek.

"Not a problem girls. Now which one of you is going to bring them back to my house." Mr. Wakatsuki asked.

"I can if they will let me that is." Kaiba said not acting himself.

            _'Why is Kaiba almost acting shy?'_ I asked my self as I watched Kaiba carefully.  JM didn't seem to mind that Kaiba offered since he did have a very nice American car a Mustang to be exact. I decide that I would trust Kaiba with my life while I was in his vehicle.

"I think I can trust you." I said smiling at Kaiba.

"If AJ can trust you then so can I." JM said throwing her arm around my shoulders and giggling.

"Alright Mr. Kaiba bring them back to my house at six?" Mr. Wakatsuki asked.

"Sounds good." Kaiba said surprised that Mr. Wakatsuki actusually trusted him.

"Awesome!" JM and I said happily.

"See you both at six, alright." Mr. Wakatsuki said.

"Yep." JM and I said.

            With that said Mr. Wakatsuki walked off to his car leaving JM and I with our friends to do what we pleased as long as we didn't get into trouble.  JM and I turned around to look at our friends to find out what we were going to do now that we were able to stay and hang out.

"So?" I asked looking at everyone.

"What do we want to do?" JM asked also looking at everyone.

"Why don't you two decide." Kaiba said looking at us.

"Yeah. You two decide." Joey said actusually agreeing with Kaiba.

"Wow, its amazing Kaiba and Joey agree on something." Tristan said snickering.

"Why I odda'." Joey exclaimed raising his fist to Tristan.

"This could be entertaining." I said watching Joey and Tristan fight.

"Should we stop them?" JM asked giggling.

"Na that's how they show they care." Yugi said laughing at his two friends.

            I shook my head at the two boys that were now running around the school premises like idiots.  After a while JM and I both found this quit hilarious watching Joey and Tristan act like five year olds trying to catch one another like it was some game.  I looked over to see what Kaiba thought of what Tristan and Joey were doing and Kaiba was actusually smiling not smirking but SMILING.

"You really should do that more often." I said not realizing I was saying it out load.

"Do what more often?" Kaiba asked looking at me.

"Uh?!" I asked totally confused.

"You just said _'you should do that more often'_." Kaiba said looking at me funny.

"Oh! That…umm…" I said trying to think of what to tell him.

"Well?" Kaiba asked amused with my predicament.

"That you, Kaiba, should smile more often." I told him honestly.

"Really now?" Kaiba asked slightly wondering why I would say that to him.

"Yes." I said smiling up at him.

"You and my brother think the same how interesting." Kaiba said proudly.

            Joey and Tristan had finally stopped running around the school grounds long enough to realize that they had spent two hours chasing after one another. 

"Hey its almost six!" Joey said out of breath.

"It's about time you two stopped." Yugi said snickering at them.

"Oh that's cute." JM said seeing Tristan and Joey lying on the group panting.

"Very cute." I said giggling at the two of them.

"I will reframe from commenting." Kaiba said smirking ever so slightly.

"Don't you even say it Kaiba." Joey said standing up.

"I'm not going to." Kaiba said looking at Joey.

"Now now you two be nice." I said looking from Joey to Kaiba.

"I am." Kaiba said winking at me.

"Hard isn't it?" I asked giggling at Kaiba.

"Very." Kaiba said trying to restrain from commenting about Joey.

            Joey was amazed that Kaiba wasn't going to comment about when Tristan and him were lying on the ground panting like… Dogs!  Kaiba himself was amazed that he was able to behave himself rather well with a little help from AJ's giggles that she was trying to control but was failing.

"I should take you guys home." Kaiba said running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah I guess so." I said picking up my backpack.

"Yeah probably." JM said also picking up her backpack off the ground.

"Bye guys!" JM and I said waving good-bye to our new friends.

            We all walked to Kaiba's car in silence not really caring about what's going on around us really just concerned about what next week will behold for JM and I.

End chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12: First Kiss

Chapter 12

First Kiss

            As JM and I fallowed Kaiba to the parking lot where his very nice and very expensive bright metallic blue Mustang Covetable GT was waiting for its owner to return to it.  When we approached Kaiba's car I was speechless for once and so was JM, so when Kaiba finally unlocked his car he was even more surprised to see JM and I looking at it strangely. _'Why does Kaiba have an American made car?'_ I asked my self as I watched Kaiba.

"Get in." Kaiba said getting in to the car.

"Yes sir Mr. Kaiba." I said being a smartass.

"Good one AJ." JM said getting in the back seat.

"HAHA, you two are a real rite." Kaiba said sarcastically.

"Now who's being the smartass now." I asked looking at Kaiba.

            Kaiba didn't give me answer just started up the car and put his seatbelt on and drove out of the school parking lot. 

"Brat." I said looking out the window.

"Thank you." Kaiba said stopping at a stoplight.

"You two have a love hate relationship you know that." JM said from the back seat.

"What?!" I asked totally shocked to hear JM say THAT.

"No we don't!" I said trying to defended my self. 

"Yeah we do." Kaiba said strait out of the blue.

"We do?" I asked looking at him.

"See told you." JM said happily.

"You're going to have to explain your self, Seto." I said not realizing I called Kaiba by his first name.

"You should do that more often AJ I mean calling me Seto that is." Kaiba said pulling to a stop in front of Mr. Wakatsuki's house.

            JM and I exited _Seto's_ car with out any problems except mine being that Kaiba agreed with JM about him and I having a love hate relationship with one another. _'I'm going to strangle JM when Seto leaves'_ I said to myself as JM walked up to the front door and entering the house not waiting for me.

"Thanks Seto." I said finally shutting the car door.

"AJ?" Seto asked getting out of the vehicle as well.

"Yeah." I said looking at him as he came to stand in front of me.

            Seto put his hands on either side of me almost preventing me from moving away from him as he leaned down so that his lips were almost touching my ear and whispered.

"Your sister is right about us, you know." Seto said bringing his eyes up to mine; which were very wide.

            I was about to protest about Seto's statement but was unable to when his lips came crashing down upon mine demanding a response from me. _'I like this side of Seto'_ I said responding to the kiss, when we pulled apart to breath again I was still against Seto's car and his hands were still beside my waist resting on the car.

"Seto?" I asked unsure of what else to do.

"Mmmm." Seto said in response.

"I have to…." I was about to say but was cut off by Seto's lips on mine once again.

"I'm sorry." Seto said pulling away.

"Sorry for what?" I asked putting my hand on his arm.

"For kissing you like I did I don't know what came over me." Seto said looking down at the ground.

"I'm not." I said standing on my tiptoes to kiss Seto on the cheek.

"Your not?" Seto asked looking at me.

"No, why should I be?" I asked giggling at Seto's expression.

"What's so funny?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"The expression on your face, that's all." I said blushing.

            _'I can't believe I just kissed AJ'_ Seto thought to himself as he turned a light shade of red. _'I can't believe I just kissed Seto Kaiba'_ I though to myself as I looked up at Seto.

"Seto I…." I was saying but Seto stopped me.

"I know you have to go." Seto said placing a gently kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you for the ride home Seto Kaiba." I said waving good-bye as I entered the Wakatsuki house.

"See you Monday." Seto yelled entering his car.

            Seto started up the car and waved good-bye to AJ from inside as he pulled out of Mr. Wakatsuki's drive way headed home to spend some time with Mokuba and to maybe get his mind off of AJ and the kiss they just shared. _'Why do I feel strange?' _Seto thought to himself as he continued to drive home to his little brother.

End chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13: Why do I feel strange?

Chapter 13

Why do I feel strange?

            Seto finally arrived at his mansion several minutes after he had dropped AJ and JM off at Mr. Wakatsuki's house but not before he kissed AJ for the first time.  _'Why did I kiss her I don't even like her that way'_ Seto chided himself for showing his emotion to someone other than Mokuba.  _'I can't have feeling towards AJ she's just like every other girl here in Domino City'_ Seto told himself as he got out of he car. _'Yeah but she's not she's different from all of the girl's entirely, and you know it'_ Seto's mind scolded him several times.  As Seto entered the house he sighed today just wasn't his day and hopefully Mokuba wanted to spend some quality time with him, who of course always wanted to spend time with him.

"Seto?!" Mokuba hollered from the living room.

"Yes, Mokuba it's me." Seto said entering the living room.

"Your home early, big brother." Mokuba said standing up and hugging his big brother around the waist.

"Yes." Seto said smiling down at his little brother.

            Mokuba smiled up at Seto _'I'm happy he's home with me'_ Mokuba thought as he let Seto go and returned to the couch with Seto.

"So what do you want to do, Mokuba?" Seto asked sitting down on the couch with Mokuba.

"How about we stay home and watch movies." Mokuba suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Seto said liking the idea.

"Awesome what do you want to watch first?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know you chose." Seto said laying back in the couch.

            Mokuba got off the couch and headed to the movie cupboard where all the movies were located.  Mokuba searched through all the movies and found several that him and his brother hadn't watched in a while plus he also found one that had never been opened before. When he returned to the couch Seto was snickering at him because he had an armload of movies and was having great difficulties keeping them from all falling to the floor.

* Back at the Wakatsuki house

            I had just walked into the house and came face to face with JM who had a huge grin on her face.

"So did you have fun kissing Kaiba?" JM asked slyly.

"JM, why you…" I said as I chased JM into the living room.

"What are you two doing?" Nadine asked coming out of the kitchen.

"AJ kissed Seto Kaiba!" JM said catching her breath.

"What?!" Devon asked coming down stairs.

"JM?!" I said breathing hard.

"Is that true?" Devon asked.

"Yes." I said standing straight.

"Oh that's wonderful." Nadine said happily.

            All three of us looked at Nadine like she was crazy but then again so were we.  I was still trying to catch my breath while JM and Devon snickered at Nadine who was smiling happily about the news.

"So are you two dating?" Nadine asked.

"No." I said honestly.

"You aren't?" JM asked acting shocked.

"JM?!" I said looking at her strangely.

"What? What did I do?" JM asked innocently.

"I know you better than that. Plus you're not that innocent." I said giggling.

"True." JM said also giggling.

            JM and I fallowed Nadine and Devon into the kitchen to help with dinner. _'I still can't believe that I kissed Seto Kaiba of all people'_ I though to my self as I cut up some vegetables for the stir-fry Nadine was planning.

*Back at Kaiba Mansion

            Mokuba and Seto sat on the couch watching movies and eating pizza most the night until Mokuba fell asleep against Seto's chest. _'He's sound asleep. I'll take him up stairs to his room then I'll come back down to clean up this mess'_ Seto thought as he gathered up Mokuba in his arms and headed up stairs to Mokuba's room.

"Seto?" Mokuba groaned.

"Yes?" Seto asked gently.

"I love you, big brother." Mokuba said hugging Seto before he went back to sleep.

"I love you too, Mokuba." Seto said kissing his little brother on the forehead.

            Seto walked out of Mokuba's bedroom and headed back down stairs. When he arrived down stairs in the living room the mess he was going to clean up was completely done. Seto sighed in relief that meant he didn't have to clean up and he him self could go to bed.

End chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14: Dreaming of you tonight

Chapter 14

Dreaming of you to night

            Seto headed back upstairs to his room to grab the things he would need to take a shower before he went to bed that night, so he would be clean for school tomorrow morning.  After Seto had everything he needed he headed to his personal bathroom and started the water while he undressed. Seto sighed _'I shouldn't think of her it's wrong of me to think of AJ as mine when she is not even aware that she is'_ Seto thought to himself as he got in to the shower.

"Why am I so attached to AJ?" Seto asked himself as he reached for the shampoo.

"And why can't I stop thinking about her?" Seto asked himself as he rubbed the shampoo in to his hair.

"Ugh." Seto groaned.

            Seto hated feeling vulnerable especially to someone he just met today.  Seto continued to take his shower thinking of anything but AJ of course that didn't work AJ was on his mind constantly. Seto turned off the water and got out wrapping a towel loosely around his hips so that it hung delicately around him as he headed to his room to finish getting dressed. That night Seto had a very HOT dream that entered him and AJ alone.

_*Seto's dream sequence told in Seto's POV*_

_            I walked into the local dance club, Chaos Realm, by myself not really knowing why I was there in the first place. Then I spotted her, AJ, she was dancing with Bakura and Tristan to a fast pace version of one of the ending themes to Inuyasha, the song sounded like a remixed version of Dearest so I knew the song rather well especially since I myself actusually liked the show Inuyasha. None of AJ's or JM's friends saw me until AJ looked up and made eye contact with me. As AJ approached me she was wearing a pair of tight flared blue jeans with a light blue and white halter-top that was backless. When she finally arrived to stand in front of me she seemed rather surprise to see me._

_"Hey Seto, I didn't know you were coming here tonight." AJ said innocently. _

_"Nor did I." I told her honestly._

_"So do you want to dance?" AJ asked me._

_"Umm… I can't dance." I said lying._

_"Oh." AJ said sadly._

_"Ah, I'm sorry AJ I lied I can dance." I said ashamed that I lied to AJ._

_"It's cool, but still do you want to dance or not?" AJ asked giggling._

_"Yeah I'll dance with you." I said letting AJ guide me to the dance floor._

_            I was super surprised when AJ willingly started dancing seductively with me to a song I didn't recognize right off the bat to be 'JC Chasez She's blowin' me -up with her love-' but by then I was busy trying to figure out how in the world AJ knew how to dance the way she was with me of all people. Then a song I did recognize came on 'Cloud Age Symphony theme to Last Exile' came blaring through the speakers near by where AJ and myself were dancing._

_"Having fun, Seto?" AJ asked pushed her back against my chest._

_"Ah uh." Was all I could say to her answer her._

_"I'm glad." AJ said sliding down my body._

_            I thought I was going to scream she was arousing the hell out of me and I don't think she was intending on it but when she realized she did she giggle and did it again this time much slower than the first. I moan feeling my self harden just by the act alone she giggled again this time it was by my ear._

_"Is Seto having problems?" AJ asked innocently running her hand down my chest._

_"Gods yes." I moaned wanting more._

_"Really now?" AJ asked coming in front of me and leaning against my chest._

_"Yes." I told her honestly wanting needing more from her._

_"Good." AJ whispered into my ear seductively as she started to nip at my neck._

_"AJ?!" I moaned finally realizing where we were._

_"Mmmm." AJ asked her hand finding its way to the back of my neck._

_"We can't do this here not at the club." I said breathlessly._

_"But we're not at the club we're at your office." AJ said unbuttoning my shirt._

_            I finally opened my eyes and sure enough we were in my office on the couch, AJ was straddling my waist unbuttoning my shirt with one hand while the other was behind my neck rubbing lightly trying to get me to tilt my head to the other side so she could get better access to my neck with her mouth. I gladly did as I was urged to do so and when I did she started to suck and nip at my neck finally she found the one place that drove me crazy my pulse point. All the while I'm getting even more aroused as hell and she's not doing anything to make it go away all she's doing is making it bigger with every nip and suck she does on my neck._

_"AJ." I moan thrusting my hips forward to let her feel my need for her._

_"Easy there Seto not just yet." AJ said seductively as the hand that was on my neck started to head south._

_            I gasped feeling AJ's hand on my arousal lightly squeezing and rubbing me through my pants that were several times to small and getting smaller with each touch. AJ giggled again this time mere inches away from my face, she had an innocent grin playing across her face as she continued to palm me through my jeans._

_*End Seto's Dream Sequence*_

            Seto awoke gasping for breath and sweating plus was completely aroused by the simple yet torturing pleasure AJ was inflecting on him in his glorious dream.

"I need another shower." Seto said to himself as he got out of bed and head for yet another shower.

"A cold shower." Seto said looking down.

"Make that a very cold shower." Seto said stripping yet again that night.

            When Seto got out of the cold shower he was no longer aroused as hell but was back to normal he then decided to take a warm shower to get warm again so he wouldn't catch a cold and end up missing school and work just because he had a very arousing dream.  Seto went back to bed since he had school tomorrow which also meant he would see AJ again he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her about his dream, that was for sure.

End chapter 14 


	15. Chapter 15: School again new rival

Chapter 15

School again/New rival

*At Kaiba Mansion, still

            Seto awoke at 5:40am took yet another shower got dressed for school went down stairs made breakfast for himself and Mokuba then went back up stairs at 6:30am to wake Mokuba up. When 7:00 finally rolled around Seto was ready to go back to bed but most of all he was actusually dreading seeing AJ at school and remembering his dream last night.

* At the Wakatsuki house

            JM and I got up at 5:50am got dressed and ate breakfast with Nadine and Devon. While Devon was getting ready JM and I helped Nadine clean up after breakfast, when Devon was finally ready he took us and himself to school at 7:00am which gave JM and I time to miss around with our friends if they were there that is, which they weren't.  So JM and I decided to just do our homework outside under the tress where I first saw Seto Kaiba for the first time in my life.  When 7:15 finally came around other students started to show up for another week of school JM and I had finished our homework by the time the gang showed up.

"Hey JM AJ." Joey said as he walked up to us.

"Hey Joey." I said sweetly to him.

"What's up?" JM asked as she finished putting her books in her backpack.

"Nothin' just wanting to go back to bed." Tristan said complaining slightly.

"Aww, poor baby." I said sarcastically.

            Everyone laughed at my comment to Tristan including Tristan himself who just scratched his head out of embarrassment. I noticed a young man was watching us as we started to walk towards him _'he looks familiar'_ I thought to myself as we entered the school.

"Hey AJ." I heard from behind me.

_'Kaiba?'_ I thought as I turned around to see the blue-eyed CEO sprinting up to us.

"Hey Kaiba." I said smiling at him as he approached.

"Back to calling me Kaiba, eh?" Kaiba asked smirking slightly.

"What else am I so'pose to call you?" I asked.

"Why, Seto of course." Kaiba said as he walked past us and to his locker.

            I was completely confused Kaiba was being nice to me and it seemed like he was trying to play mind-games with me, which I was not willing or wanting to play with him. _'What's Kaiba up to?'_ I asked myself as I walked over to my locker to shove what I didn't need in and get the stuff I did need out before the bell rang ushering us to our homerooms. When I turned around I came face-to-face with that same young man that was watching us earlier this morning when we were picking on Tristan.

"Hello?" I said sweetly to the young man.

"Hi, I'm Hyotaru Bando." Hyotaru said introducing himself to me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Akira Grace Jackson but my friends all me AJ." I said formally introducing my self to him.

"Its nice to finally meet you as well AJ." Hyotaru said smiling.

            As Hyotaru and I continued to talk I saw Kaiba out of the corner of my eye glaring daggers at Hyotaru as if he was doing something totally wrong.

"What's up with Seto?" I said to no one in particular.

"Who?" Hyotaru asked looking at me strangely.

"I mean Kaiba." I said finally realizing I had asked the question out load.

"You know Kaiba?" Hyotaru asked.

"Yeah, he's my History and Science partner." I said looking at Hyotaru.

"He is?" Hyotaru asked.

"Yes I am." Kaiba said from behind Hyotaru.

"Seto be nice please." I said actusually fearing something could happen to Hyotaru.

"I'm going to be." Seto said smirking at me and glaring at Hyotaru.

            Seto walked off leaving Hyotaru and myself alone. 'Must ask Seto what that was about' I thought to myself watching Seto go into the classroom I was headed to as well as soon as I said bye to my new friend, Hyotaru Bando.

"What was up with that?" I asked totally confused by Seto's actions.

"He doesn't like me to much." Hyotaru said.

"He doesn't like anyone body." I said shaking my head.

"Apparently he likes you, AJ." Hyotaru said slyly.

"So it seems." I said starting to walk away from Hyotaru.

"Hey were ya goin'?" Hyotaru said grabbing my arm.

"To class." I said turning around looking at him.

"And may I ask what class that would be." Hyotaru asked.

"The one that Kaiba just walked into." I said snippily.

"SO you have more than two classes with that stuckup snob of a CEO." Hyotaru said tightening his grip on my arm.

"Hyotaru, your hurting me." I said now fearing for my life.

"HEY!" I heard from behind Hyotaru.

            Hyotaru turned around and came face to face with two very angry young men, Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler, glaring at him.  Hyotaru let go of my arm and headed for his homeroom mumbling something about 'stupid people always missing up his fun'. I looked at Tristan and Joey thankful that they had shown up at the right time.

"Thank you." I said to the both of them.

"Hey no prob if that guy give you any problems let us know." Tristan said pointing to himself and Joey.

"Yeah, if he misses with you again we'll teach him a thing or two." Joey said cockily.

            I giggled at the two of them as we walked to our homeroom class. _'Joey and Tristan truly are my friends'_ I said taking my seat behind Yugi. JM and Bakura seemed to be talking about something that I think dealt with a dance club and all of us going there this Friday night that's if it was copasetic with Mr. Wakatsuki and Nadine.

"So AJ you think Mr. Wakatsuki and Nadine will let us go?" JM asked.

"I don't know probably." I said turning around to face my sister and Bakura.

"Why don't we ask them tonight." I said happily.

            I really liked dancing it was fun and if there was a guy you like there you could easily ask them to dance and not really about feeling strange about it since you were in a dance club with lots of other people doing the same thing, dancing and having fun.  Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seto turn around with a surprised look on his face but it disappeared just as fast as it came. _'What's up with him today?'_ I thought to myself as I turned my head to look at him.

End chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16: Questions shall be asked

Chapter 16

Questions shall be asked

When the bell rang signaling that the students could go to their next hour classes and have a ten-minute break. JM and we're the last ones out of the class next to Seto he seemed to be waiting on something or someone I really didn't give it much thought as I head to my locker to get my English books.

"Akira?" I heard from behind me.

            _'Seto?'_ I thought since lately he has been the only one that called me Akira but now and then he would call me AJ. 

"Yeah." I said turning around to face the person who called my name.

            When I turned around I was surprise to see Hyotaru and not Seto like I had originally thought. _'I don't want to talk to you'_ I thought as I turned back around to shut my locker door.  When I turned back around Hyotaru was up against a wall with… Seto Kaiba!

"Seto?!" I asked as I looked at him and Hyotaru.

            Seto didn't answer me but Hyotaru seemed to be amused by Seto's action was since he was actusually smirking at the young CEO of KaibaCorp.

"Aren't you going to listen to your girl?" Hyotaru asked Kaiba.

            Kaiba glared at him but released him and turned around to look at me with almost a hint of guilt for what he had done.

"Seto we need to talk." I said as I grabbed Seto's hand and drug him to the Senior courtyard.

"What's up with you lately?" I asked as I leaned against a tree.

"Meaning?" Seto asked.

"I mean with you all of a sudden the protectiveness." I said more than asked looking up at him.

            Seto sighed he had to tell her something anything to get her not to hate him for all the shit he's been pulling lately just because he's to damn stubborn to tell AJ how he feels about her so he did the only thing he could think of at the time, so he stepped closer to AJ putting his hands above her shoulders and leaned in close to her.

"Your mine." Seto said as he kissed her gently on the lips.

            I didn't have time to protest that statement before Seto's lips claimed mine in a very gently kiss. When Seto pulled away finally I was staring at him as if he had grown two heads and sprouted wings of a bird.

"What?!" I finally asked.

"Your mine." Seto said again this time in her ear.

"I'm yours? Since when?" I asked not really minding the idea of being Seto Kaiba's girl.

"Since now." Seto said kissing her on the lips again before she could say anything.

            Again I didn't or want to protest to the gently yet hungry kisses my now boyfriend Seto Kaiba, at least I think, was gladly giving me in the Senior courtyard.  But unknown to the two new lover they were being watched by Hyotaru who was already plotting against them. _'I will win you over AJ just you wait you will be mine soon enough'_ Hyotaru thought as he headed to his Math class. 

End Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17: Lose myself

Chapter 17

Lose Myself

(Note: Song and Lyrics are by JC Chasez)

            When Seto and I finally parted to breath I looked down at my watch which currently said that Seto and I were going to be late to our next hour classes mine being English his being Math.

"Oh my gosh!" I said pulling away from Seto.

"What?" Seto asked a little reluctant to release me.

"We're going to be late to class." I said slightly panicked.

            Seto didn't say anything to me about him being worried about being late but then again he was an A+ student plus an honors student to boot. I pulled away fully from Seto and started to head to the door that led back inside to the school when Seto grabbed my arm firmly yet gently. I turned around to look at him but he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Seto?" I asked gently touching his arm.

"AJ?"  Seto said quietly.

"Yes." I said knowing something wasn't right.

"I'm sorry." Seto said taking my hand into his own.

"For what?" I asked slightly confused by the apology.

"For everything." Seto said plainly.

_~*~ Yeah, yeah-yeah_

_She loves Daffodils, and  
She keeps 'em on her window sill  
When the wind blows her smell fills the room~*~_

I looked at Seto like he'd gone crazy all over again.  Seto was shaking ever so slightly and to say I wasn't worried was one of the biggest understatements of the year, because I was.

_~*~ She dreams in color  
But does she know that I love her?  
I'm swimming in my abyss of insecure blue, yeah~*~___

            Seto continued to shake for what reason I was unsure but he was and his grip on my arm was becoming gentler with each shake his body did as he slumped to the ground.

_~*~__ And I'm losing my head  
And I can't get no sleep  
(No sleep)  
But if I reached out  
(Reached out)  
Would you reach out for me, yeah~*~_

-Seto's pov-

            I hadn't slept in over three days since I first meet AJ and I'm unsure as to why but still it's strange me of all people is having trouble with one girl that is completely unbelievable beautiful not to mention smart.

_~*~ Knocked unconscious, walking on water  
Cause I'm thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
And don't you know that love's intoxicating and I need the abuse  
(Need the abuse)  
Because I'm endlessly falling  
And we're destiny calling what you're making me do  
(Destiny calling what you're making me do)  
It's all because I lose myself in you  
All because I lose myself in you~*~_

            I think I've been thinking way to much able what it would be like to actusually date AJ but not that I am losing myself in her which is completely new for me yeah I've had girlfriends but I mean none as intoxicating as her.

_~*~ I don't wanna be invisible  
(Invisible)  
I just wanna be compatible  
Longing for something that can only be filled by you, yeah~*~_

            To tell you the truth I want to be compatible with her and not be invisible like I was at first in her eyes. I know for a fact or at least I'm pretty sure that I'm falling in love with her and in away I think she's the only one who can feel the void that's been empty for far to long.

_~*~ Cause I'm fighting with my confidence  
(Confidence)  
Build up my courage, give myself a chance  
Because the only thing I think about is you__~*~_

            Just recently I've been fighting with my own confidence trying desperately to find the courage and give myself a fighting chance to be happy with someone other than Mokuba.

_~*~__ Do you know that I'm here?  
Do I even exist?  
I'd dance on velvet skies  
For just the thought of one kiss, yeah~*~___

            I always wanted to ask AJ if she even knew I existed that is before she became a foreign exchange student or if itwas just the velvet skies that bought her into my life that at one time was well reasonable none exist until she became part of my life even if she never knew until now that she belonged to me and no one else.

_~*~__Knocked unconscious, walking on water  
Cause I'm thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
And don't you know that love's intoxicating and I need the abuse  
(Need the abuse)  
Because I'm endlessly falling  
And we're destiny calling what you're making me do  
(Destiny calling what you're making me do)  
It's all because I lose myself in you  
All because I lose myself in you~*~_

            Some times I feel I've been knocked unconscious when I'm thinking of her because to tell you the truth I'm endlessly falling into her blue-green eyes that are looking at me with so much concern in them because she is worried about me and to think I thought she was a mutt like Joey at first all because I kissed her last Friday night when I took her home.

_~*~ I see the beauty in your strength, baby  
And you fight to keep it in you, yea  
But I break down your walls  
(Break down your walls)  
With my army of love  
(Army of love)~*~_

            I realized when I first met her that she was different and that she put up a wall around her heart or at least that what I assumed when she was slightly grumpy towards me when she and I first met but now I think I'm able to actusually break down her walls and prove to her that I do… Love her.

_~*~ Take a journey through my heart  
It's a test of fate  
(Test of fate)  
As we hold each other close our spirits gravitate  
(Gravitate)  
Let's drift into forever  
As our boundaries melt away~*~_

            I look up into her eyes and I realize she's saying something to me but not with her words but with her eyes almost like she's trying to take a journey through my heart and actusually desperately trying to figure out if she should even try to test fate. That's when I yank her down into my embrace and hold her tightly against my chest as she her self starts to tremble against me.

_~*~ Thinking of you, thinking of you, thinking of you  
Oh...~*~_

            When she finally lets her feelings go I my self actusually start to let all of my pint up emotions fall freely in front of her and not even Mokuba as seen me cry and if he has he's never told me. It's all because AJ is constantly on my mind when I'm awake when I'm a sleep.

_~*~ I found myself intoxicated by this drug  
Sent to my knees cause I'm addicted to your love  
All because I lose myself in you  
All because I lose myself in you~*~_

When AJ stops trembling I kiss the top of her head affectingly before I put my long slinder finger under her chin so I can look in to those oh so vivid eyes of hers. 

_~*~__ All because I lose, I lose myself in you  
All because I lose myself in you~*~_

"I'm losing myself in you." I tell her honestly as I kiss her gently.

_~*~ If you share with me  
Then I'll find you  
And I'll meet you there,  
Down in nowhere  
  
If you share with me  
Then I'll find you  
And I'll meet you there,  
Down in nowhere~*~_

            AJ smiles at me as we part slightly then she kisses me back just as gently.

"I'm also losing myself in you, too Seto Kaiba." AJ tells me as she kisses me again.

~*~ Baby my life is yours  
Just open up the door  
I can't believe I found you, yeah-yeah  
  
'Cause if you share with me  
Then I'll find you  
And I'll meet you there,  
Down in nowhere  
  
Down in nowhere  
  
Yeah-yeah, oh  
Lose myself, yeah  
Yeah...  
Oh...~*~

            I smile as we sand up from our postion on the group under the blooming sukura blossom tree holding hands as we enter the school building just as the bell for our second hour rings signaling that we are both late. I didn't care and apparently neither did she cause she never let go of my hand.

"My life is yours." AJ tells me as she kisses me on the cheek as she enters her second hour.

            The teacher sees me and lets AJ slide for right now beings that I was with her and not some low life scum bag like Hyotaru.

End chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18: JM and Joey sittin in a tree...

Chapter 18

JM and Joey sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G….

            As Seto and I parted ways I told him that 'My life is yours' and yet I don't really know why I even said that yeah I'm falling in love with Seto Kaiba but then again in away my life in a strange since has always been his and his life has always been mine even though I never really knew it until now. As I walked into class Mrs. Sasakawa was giving a speech about a book we would be reading starting tomorrow.

"Well miss AJ I see…" Mrs. Sasakawa was saying but stopped.

            I looked behind me to see that Seto was still standing at the door with that damn smirk on his face yet again I shook my head and took my seat behind JM who was talking to Tea about going to the dance club Friday night if it's cool with Mr. And Mrs. Wakatsuki that is.

"What took you so long? And why was Kaiba with you?" JM asked quietly.

"I'll tell you at lunch." I said with a smile.

"Sounds like AJ's got a boyfriend now." Tea said jabbing me in the ribs lightly.

"You can say that." I said with a wink.

            We turned back around and continued to listen to Mrs. Sasakawa talk about some book the problem was she never told us what book we would be reading. When the bell rang all of us headed to our lockers and then to the cafeteria. When JM and I arrived at our lockers Seto was waiting patiently while the others seemed to be asking why's Kaiba here, I smiled as JM and I approached Seto and the others.

"Hey babe." Seto said as JM and I arrived at our lockers.

"Hey your self." I said opening my locker to shove my junk in.

            Seto was smiling when I turned around to face him after shutting my locker. Seto looked at me lovingly then took my hand in his as we waited for JM to get done putting her stuff away.

"OK AJ spill it why were you late?" JM asked turning around.

"I was with Seto." I said simply as we started walking.

"Is that true Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Kaiba said pulling me against him.

            Everyone was shocked to hear that Seto and I were together probably alone some wear. They were all going to find out about Seto and I so I decided I'd just tell them before they got the bad idea.

"And yes Seto and I were alone." I said answering their unasked question.

"Alone with Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"Yes Mu…Joey AJ and I were alone together." Seto said catching him self before he called Joey a mutt.

"Are you two dating?" JM asked finally seeing that Seto had his arm around my waist.

"Ding Ding we have a winner!" I said sarcastically.

"Smartass!" JM said while giggling.

"So I was right when I said 'looks like AJ has a boyfriend'." Tea said happily.

"Yep." I said as all of us continued to walk to the cafeteria.

            JM looked from Seto to myself several times before she just stopped worrying about how in the hell Kaiba and I could fall for each other when at first it seemed we hated each other. Unknown to all of us we were being fallowed by Hyotaru.

In the lunch room

            All of us got in line and waited for our turn to get lunch or whatever they were passing off as lunch at the time.  Seto was behind me with his arms around my waist resting his head on top of my head since I was shorter then him by far, JM and Joey were in front of us talking about something.

"Would you two stop flirting and date one another." Seto said with a smile.

            Joey turned around and glared at Kaiba while JM just blushed madly at the thought of her and Joey together like Seto and I. When Joey noticed JM was blushing he also blushed realizing that Kaiba wasn't joking or making fun of him but stating the truth. Seto started snickering slightly and so did I JM turned around and glared at Seto and I, but that didn't stop us from full out laughing since when she turned around she was bright red and getting redder.

"Shut up you two!" JM snapped trying to control her blush.

"Sorry JM." I said trying to control my giggles.

            Seto and I continued to snicker at JM and Joey when it was finally our turn to get "lunch" we were both very red and very much out of breath. We got our lunch and headed outside to the senior courtyard where everyone else was waiting or were trying to figure out whether or not the food was eatable or not, so far we all figure probably not.

"I'm not going to eat this!" Joey said finally looking at the supposed meal.

"Nor am I." JM said.

"I think that goes for everyone." Seto said throwing his away.

"So now what?" Tea asked throwing hers away as well.

"I can take us all out for lunch." Seto said pulling me against him yet again.

"How we will not all fit in your car." I said leaning into Seto's chest.

"I can call the limo." Seto said taking out his cell phone.

"Sounds good to me." JM said smiling.

"What will we own you Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"Nothing." Seto said simply.

"Really?" Tristan asked.

"Yes." Seto said.

"And before you ask there is NO catch." Seto said kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Your welcome." Seto whispered back to me.

            Everyone gather there thing and headed out of the senior courtyard and to the front of the school but we had to make one last stop and that was to tell Mr. Wakatsuki that Seto Kaiba was taking all of us out to lunch and we needed his ok.

"Mr. Wakatsuki?" I asked as we all enter Mr. Wakatsuki's office.

"Yes."  Mr. Wakatsuki said looking up.

"Is it alright if Seto, Mr. Kaiba, takes us out to lunch off school grounds." I asked since no one else would.

"Of course and if you're late I'll write all of you passes." Mr. Wakatsuki said.

"Thank you." All of us said at once.

"Your Welcome have fun." Mr. Wakatsuki said.

            As we were leaving Mr. Wakatsuki's office we finally saw Hyotaru by his locker watching us as we walked out of the Principles office headed to the front doors to go out to lunch with Seto  at first we ignored him but then again things never turn out like there suppose to when most of the people your with are guys whom are slightly protective of what is theirs. I was praying that Seto would just leave him be but that request fell on deaf ears.

"Why do you keep looking at AJ?" Seto asked from beside me.

"No reason really." Hyotaru said with a smirk.

"Seto please.." I pleaded to Seto.

"Come on lets get going." Yugi said not liking what was happening.

"Yo, Kaiba lets go you can kill him later." Joey said.

"Joey?!" JM scolded.

"What?!" JM asked not sure why he was being scolded.

"Don't antagonize Kaiba." JM said looking at me.

"Seto?!" I asked.

"Yes AJ." Seto said finally looking at me.

"Please leave him be for right not." I pleaded.

"Alright you win." Seto said kissing me on the forehead.

"Thank you." I said standing on my tiptoes to kiss him on the lips.

            Seto gladly excepted the kiss plus returned it just the same. Seto and I parted and started to walk to the exit with our friends when I heard Hyotaru yell something to Seto.

"You win this round Kaiba! But next time you will not!" Hyotaru yelled.

End chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19: Going the rounds

Chapter 19

Going the rounds

            Seto stopped abruptly and turned around to glare at Hyotaru who was smirking. I was starting to get nervous since I myself was not all that use to having two guys fighting over me caz lets face it the guys back home are idiots all or most the time so this was a total shock to my system watching the two of them have a stair down with one an other. I looked over to Joey and Tristan to see what their reaction was and it was about the same as Seto's ready to kick Hyotaru's ass.

"Seto please." I said lightly touching Seto's arm.

"It's alright." Seto said turning away and taking my hand.

            I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed Seto on the cheek saying thank you for not kicking Hyotaru's ass right then and there, since I myself wanted a little talk with him before he was in the ER because Seto kicked his ass with the help of Joey and Tristan.

"Come on guys and gales let's go have some lunch." I said happily.

"Yeah lets go." JM said throwing her arm around Joey's shoulders.

"Lets get outa here." Joey said blushing slightly.

            I giggled upon seeing JM with her arm around Joey's shoulders and the fact that Joey was turning very red because of it.  Seto also saw this but kept his mouth shut this time, but oh there will be another time and that's a guaranty on that.

At the restaurant

            Seto had taken us to this semi-fancy restaurant that in my opinion was a little to fancy even for a semi-fancy place but then again I had to remember who our host was and that was Seto Kaiba.             So I sat beside Seto and watched as all the waitresses and waiters ran about like chickens with their heads cut off.

"So what are you all having to drink?" Our Waitress finally asked.

"Ice tea." Seto said putting his arm around my chair.

"Ice tea, as well please." I said politely.

"7up." Yugi said happily.

"Dr. Pepper." Tea said.

"Ice tea." JM said smiling.

"Vanilla Coke." Joey said after JM.

"Ice tea." Tristan said while watching the waitress.

"I'll be right out with your drinks." The Waitress said as she turned and walked away.

            All of us watched as she walked away, I myself thought she was a little skittish but then again who wouldn't be around Seto Kaiba since he probably owned half Domino City as it was which meant he probably own this very restaurant.  Then it donned on me JM and I weren't told the name of the restaurant we were in since the sign out side was write in Japanese plus so was the menu and Joey was helping her with hers while I just looked I my menu funny.

"Seto?" I asked.

"Yeah." Seto said looking at me with a smirk.

"A little help would be nice since I nor JM can read Japanese." I said with a smile.

"I'm alright Joey's helping me." JM said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Alright I'll help you." Seto said with that same smirk on his face.

"Your getting a kick out of this aren't you Seto?" I asked.

"You know it." Seto said as he moved closer to help me with my menu.

"Brat." I said giggling as Seto kissed me on the cheek.

"But remember I'm your brat." Seto said looking up just as the waitress reappeared.

            When the waitress finally decided to come back she had all of our drinks and looked like she was still a little be nervous.

"Here are your drinks." She said politely as she gave us our drinks.

"And are you all ready to order or do you need more time?" She asked looking at everyone.

            I looked at then at the menu then at Seto then to the rest of the group wondering what they had chosen or if they even had chosen anything. Seto noticed AJ tense up a little when the waitress ask if they were ready to order he himself was ready to order and from the looks of things so was everyone else.

"Yes we are." Seto said.

"Good what will you be having miss?" The waitress asked me.

"I'll be ordering for her." Seto said.

            I turned to look at Seto who was grinning from ear-to-ear and seemed to be very amused with my slit discomfort but then his looked change to one of understanding. I smiled back at him and mouthed 'thank you' he smile again and leaned forward and kissed my nose affectionately.  The whole time the waitress was taking everyone else's orders trying to ignore what the Seto and I were doing. When she was done with everyone else's orders she turn back to Seto and myself.

"So what will you be having Mr. Kaiba?" The waitress asked.

"I will be having the Chicken Alfrato and my girlfriend here will be having the same." Seto said.

            The waitress's eyes become very wide and very terrified since she herself was kinda being a little snobby to the two Americans but when she found out that the Seto Kaiba was dating one of them her whole attitude changed knowing full well that Mr. Kaiba could have her fired from the restaurant, Japanese Express or the J Express as it was better known.

"I'll be right out with those orders Mr. Kaiba sire." The waitress said hurrying away.

            The rest of our meal went off with out a hitch JM and I learned the name of the restaurant plus we also learned making Joey laugh when he has water in his mouth is a very very bad idea, but then again I couldn't really complain since Seto was also laughing with us and if I remembered right he doesn't laugh very often or at least not the way he was laughing when Joey about spit out his water all over Tristan. On our way back to the school we talked about everything and anything since we were all piled into one of Seto's limos Seto was able to participate in this conversation. We arrived at the school a little before the bell rang so I was pretty pleased that we actusually got back to the school on time for our last two classes which I shared both of them with Seto so that wasn't so bad.

End chapter 19


End file.
